


Circumstances

by Rhombea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fingering, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Kissing, Nipple Play, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhombea/pseuds/Rhombea
Summary: [Chapter 1] A short story depicting an almost typical night with your two yandere boyfriends.[Chapter 2] Atsumu finally has some time alone with you and decides to show you how much he loves you. (NSFW)[Chapter 3] You searched for a way of comfort, hoping that one twin would be different than the other. You were wrong. (NSFW)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Reader & Miya Osamu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	1. Circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Since I was working on their dynamic, I really wanted to try out this idea that a friend brainstormed some time ago. I hope I did the idea justice! Do let me know what you thought in the comments! Thank you for reading ^-^

It wasn’t like you could speak about ‘relief’ as Osamu used his free arm to help you out of his brother’s clutches, but you were thankful nonetheless. You had been struggling for the better part of the night already, but only now your tiny trashes had woken the more reasonable twin up, making him come to your aid. You met his gaze for a second, whispering a quiet, “Toilet,” into his direction, to which he nodded understandingly. 

Usually, you had to wait it out until the morning, Atsumu’s grip just too tight on you. But some entity seemed to have been merciful on you, making Osamu wake up from your struggles and help you out. Clearly, he was still tired, barely awake himself. Even so, he pushed his brother off of you roughly, without any regard to Atsumu’s sleep, and allowed you to climb over him so you could use the adjoining bathroom. 

Not without a touch to your thigh, mind you. Subtle yet urging.

It was Osamu’s way of telling you to hurry up and get back into bed, while - and that’s what you presumed - showing some tenderness. Usually, he wouldn’t go out of his way to show his affection, but he was tired, it was early in the morning, and his mind was foggy. Hurrying you was just a side-effect of him not wanting to deal with a whiny Atsumu in case he woke up, and you were gone. 

Nights were always Atsumu’s. He’d be the one to keep you close, suffocate you against his chest, and never let go, even if you whined and struggled in his embrace. And he snored. Terribly. It wasn’t a loud snore, and not constantly, but every time you finally managed to drift off to sleep, he tore you out of it with a snort or loud buzz in your ear. Oftentimes, it helped to imagine how nice it would be if you could just stuff his mouth, but how would you, with your arms crushed in his hold?

Undoubtedly, sleeping next to Osamu was better. He just… slept. Yes, he was the ominous wall between the edge of the bed and you, someone who’d wake up if you dared to step over him, but at least he didn’t do anything to endanger your airways or bladder. The most he ever did was twirl a strand of hair between his fingers while Atsumu loudly told you a bedtime story. It wasn’t a touch you liked, but at least it wasn’t harmful or with underlying intentions. 

All of those thoughts aside, you were glad to finally feel the cold floor under your feet, making quiet steps towards the bathroom, knowing exactly where you had to step. You’d walked this way a million times already; after all, you had nothing better to do. More importantly, it was the path to your little oasis, your sanctuary - the only thing the twins hadn’t taken from you entirely with their presence.

Shutting the door behind you carefully, you made sure to turn the lock before switching the light on. Funny, how such a small, gloomy room, stuffed with a bathtub, toilet, and sink, could become the only place you were truly at peace. It was the only room you could lock yourself in and have some peace. In a way, it was all yours.

The boys had a separate bathroom available, one you rarely got to even see. It always depended on how ‘well’ you ‘behaved’ and how relaxed Osamu was. Yes, Osamu, since Atsumu would let you roam the house as much as you wanted if it was just for him to decide. But Osamu had different views on that. Mainly that the kitchen was so close to the other bathroom and bedroom in that small apartment, you’d be able to easily get hurt from his sharp, expensive knife-collection if you were to roam freely. 

There were, of course, also your countless tries of escaping which spread doubt in him.

Thus, only on  _ good  _ days were you allowed to savor the freedom of being able to explore, sleep in a different bed than the crowded queen-sized one you shared with the two, or even eat at a proper dinner table. Most of the time, however, you only had this bathroom to yourself, so you had to treasure every minute in it. Inside of here, they wouldn’t enter if you locked the door, Osamu holding back Atsumu from dominating even your toilet-runs with his presence. You’d not put it past him to watch you pee if he could, and that thought was one of the scariest of them all.

With your eyes slowly adjusting to the light, you turned around to face the mirror above the sink. Seeing yourself in that awful, almost muddy light, you had to get close to your reflection for you to see properly. The bags under your eyes indicated what you felt - tiredness and exhaustion, your cheeks still a little puffy from the afternoon cry. You turned the faucet on, letting the cold water run over your hands and dapping it onto your face. Not like you wanted to wake up, but you still wanted to savor the time you had in your little sanctuary. Refreshing yourself was the closest to self-care you had.

Finishing your actual bath business and flushing the toilet afterwards, you were almost unwilling to go back to bed. Sleep wasn’t something that awaited you there, and when you sideglanced the bathtub, you imagined having it more comfortable in it than next to the brothers. Your situation was still so surreal to you, despite it being months now. Months that had worn you down to the worst version of yourself. A version that was frustrated, angry, hopeless, and most importantly: Scared.

“[Name]!” someone called out as you reached for the doorknob, followed by a loud thud as something - or  _ someone  _ \- walked against the door. It was impossible to not recognize Atsumu’s voice since it was like a constant noise ringing in your brain, but you kept quiet, hesitating. Dealing with Atsumu was downright exhausting, but you knew how fussy he became the longer he was away from you. As if you were the magnet that pulled him towards you, despite this never being your intention  _ ever _ .

Even though you three went to the same school, even the same class, the twins had always been too extreme for your taste. Especially Atsumu, who became a volleyball star in his time there. You were surprised as they approached you after graduation, exchanging numbers with you and wanting to stay in contact. It was even weirder that they actually made an effort to stay connected, despite not being friends all these years you studied together. 

But even though it made no sense, you ended up in this weird situation with them. Something akin to a relationship, yet, you were sure that kidnapping, threatening, and hurting your significant other couldn’t possibly be counted as having a healthy love life. 

“Shut  _ up _ .” A growl of a command followed Atsumu’s whine, as well as another thud and an irritated huff. You had no idea what was going on behind that door, but you were glad to avoid having to watch it with your own two eyes. The twins’ bickering was never a good sign for you, and you preferred staying out of their range when they did. Lowering the toilet lid, you sat down on the top, wringing your hands as you contemplated what to do. For now, your only options were to sit and listen to what was going on or get in between them and have them fight it out over you.

“They’re using the toilet. Stop bothering them, Dumbass.” Osamu’s voice was much closer now, and you assumed he had gotten up hearing his brother call out to you.

“They’re already done, didn’t ya hear the flush?!”

“No use hurrying them then, ‘Tsumu.” The more erratic twin let out a disgruntled moan, obviously tired yet restless by your disappearance. You could only speak of divine help that Osamu was actually up and using his appearance to keep Atsumu in check while he bothered you.

The next few words were nothing but whispers between them. Hushed tones and secret exchanges that you were not supposed to hear. Footsteps walked away, and you could only assume, but you wanted it to be Atsumu letting off to have his brother deal with you while he roamed the room aimlessly. Sometimes you wondered if your purpose was to fill something amiss in his life, making him so attached to you, as he always seemed to be on the search for something you didn’t know about. What followed were a few tender knocks on the door. Knocks done with hands that you anxiously remembered how they felt on your body. “[Name], are you done? We are worried.” 

Opening your mouth, you were almost inclined to answer, but if you did, a timer would be set in Osamu’s mind, reminding you to get out every minute from then on. But you didn’t actually want to leave yet. You didn’t want to go back into Atsumu’s clutches or play punchbag if the two got irritated over each other from the situation. Being silent wasn’t a good solution, but you bit your lip and turned open the faucet again, letting the sound of water wash away what you didn’t want to hear.

“They out?” Atsumu yawned from behind the door, still too loud to escape your hearing. “What do you think?” Osamu countered, snapping at his brother’s oblivious question.

“Told you. We should have removed that lock.”

“It’s a bathroom.”

“There’s nothing we haven’t seen, ‘Samu. It would be better”

Silence, as Osamu contemplated his words. You couldn’t help but feel cold sweat run down your spine as you listened to their conversation. Despite knowing Osamu probably would still reject the idea of taking out the lock, you couldn’t help but fear his silence on the matter.  _ Fear  _ that he might come to agree with Atsumu after all. It wouldn’t be the first time he actually did break the door into the bathroom after you hid in there too long for his taste.

Attention shifted, and as you got caught in your thoughts, inevitable, you jumped as a loud, thundering hammering resounded in the bathroom. “[Name] come out.” More hammering. “Out,  _ now _ .”

This was your cue, the moment you should have complied. Save yourself from more terror and the yapping of the fox twins, but it was like you were frozen in place, unable to go. Even when you managed to pull yourself up on the sink, a short glance at your exposed neck made you fold into yourself again. As if it was of any use, you pulled up the hoodie you were wearing - Atsumu’s hoodie - tighter around your neck, covering the countless hickies and blemishes covering your skin. None of this was what you wanted, and none of them had a meaning to you; besides pain, that was. 

You just wanted to stay where you were, cowering between toilet and sink, covering your ears, as their knocks got louder and more demanding with every punch. Eyes darting to the doorknob, you watched it shake and turn as one of the twins tried to open it vehemently. Even if you trusted the door with your life, to keep you safe and sound, with every creak, you anticipated it to break again. The sounds got louder, their voices merged as they called out to you, demanded you, pleaded to be let in!

And suddenly, there was silence. 

Complete, utter silence. You hadn’t noticed how you had held your breath while the noise was going on, but now, you couldn’t help but let it escape timidly from your lungs through clenched teeth. The walls weren’t thick, but by how little you could hear now, you figured they had taken some steps away from the bathroom.

“‘ _ Tsumu _ .”

“--away!”

A loud bang shook you to the core, but it was gone as fast as it had appeared. 

“Fuck.”

“--unhappy--”

“I--”

It was so incredibly hard to hear anything, and their pieces of sentences didn’t make any sense to you. One moment, they sounded farther away, then another they were close again as if they were chasing each other out of the room and getting back into it restlessly. 

You couldn’t tell the time that passed, but at some point, your exhaustion must have allowed you a few minutes of slipping out of conscience for a while. Perhaps for the following thirty minutes, you switched in and out of your non-existent dreams, ever so often woken up by a voice or noise that scared you awake. 

There was no dream to comfort you. No familiar person or scent that enveloped you, helping you through these troubles you were facing. How much longer would you have to endure these nights? How much longer would you be held like a glorified yet beloved pet between the brothers? You never knew them well, but every day, you felt like instead of understanding them better, it only got worse. 

Atsumu was so  _ damn  _ needy. He always wanted your attention and eyes on him, praise from your lips, and gentle touches of your fingers. If you were in his lap, you could count on him not letting you go anytime soon. That’s why the thought of you being unavailable to reach was almost punishment for him. He considered it the gravest of crimes when you refused to spend time with him, or when Osamu told him to stay away for a while, and you could barely endure his loud tantrums and how violent he was in his pursues of you. 

But Osamu wasn’t really better. Even if you pleaded and begged, he never admitted to understanding how you truly felt about your situation. Maybe he didn’t want to see, or perhaps, he really could not understand how grave their actions were. While he treated you reasonably well, he was just as quick to get upset as his brother over every little thing. When you didn’t like the clothes he wanted you to wear, he’d let you freeze for days before giving you something to put on - most of the time, the clothes you were so reluctant to put on before. He cooked, cleaned, and made sure the bills were paid, but not if you were misbehaving. Then, suddenly, he ‘didn’t want to’ do these things anymore. Leaving you to Atsumu’s mercy for your basic need. 

And they always -  _ always  _ \- watched you. There was no moment you couldn’t look over your shoulder to see either or both of them stare at you. They had those moments that simply scared you, where they wouldn’t talk or react at all, lost in some weird observation of you. At most, you’d suddenly feel the tips of their hands run down your leg or back when you passed them, a quiet, “Pretty,” rolling off their lips. None of their behavior ever made sense to you, and it was driving you insane to not know what you really were to them.

Perhaps, it was just your exhaustion showing as you felt some tears roll down your eyes. You’d been up for a few minutes already, thinking about your family and friends who you missed dearly. If you could, you just wanted to get out and forget about all that happened with those two weirdos who invited you to their home one day and never let you go again.

Then again, at least it was calm now. In fact, it was peaceful quiet, and you pinched yourself as the thought of the twins settling down and going to bed crossed your mind. If that was the case, you considered yourself lucky, noticing that this would be the first time they simply gave up. They wouldn’t… would they?

Under the pain of your body being crouched in such an unsuitable position for so long, you pulled yourself into a stand, taking a short break by sitting on the toilet. The water in the sink was still running. Such a waste of resources, you admitted. Turning it off, you were surprised by the world still seeming calm around you. You had expected the brothers to blow up the moment they noticed you letting go of the comforting babbling, but nothing happened.

Even though you knew that the moment you stepped outside again, the world wouldn’t be as harmless as you imagined it to be right now, you felt a little better confronting this fact. Sure, you might get starved for a few days again or cuddled to death, but at least for now, the war seemed over. 

You weren’t aware that this was the calm before the storm.

The lock of the door clicked back as you opened it up, turning the knob slowly and carefully. If they really were sleeping, you were the last person who wanted to wake them. Turning off the light, you were cast in darkness, eyes clenched shut since you couldn’t see well. It was pleasant to hear the birds chirp outside the window, signaling that the morning was slowly but surely coming. But being able to listen to them at all was special to you, something you never usually noticed over the noise and your thoughts.

One hand lunched at your arm the moment you stepped out of the doorframe. Another one reached for your hair. In a matter of seconds, you felt yourself enveloped by a broad chest, pulled towards it by a third arm fastening around your waist. Ironically, the first thought you had in mind was about a monster reaching for you, planning on tearing you apart. 

It didn’t cross you that it was the two brothers closing in on you. Lips startled you as they fell on top of yours, wet and thoughtless, a tongue pressing through and into your mouth as a hand slipped into the gap between the chest and your neck, forcing you to stretch and comply. Hot breath against your face, paired with soft whines, as if you had left a puppy alone for too long and it was welcoming you home, vibrated against your lips, while the confusion didn’t help you understand the situation. Forming a helpful thought was impossible for you, too surprised and taken aback by the sudden attack. 

But at the same time, you felt another nose press against the back of your head, taking a deep breath. It was impossible to determine who’s hand belonged to who, but it didn’t matter as they always acted like the perfect team when the situation required it. Your hair was pulled back while another chest rubbed in close from behind, sandwiching you between the bodies. 

Choking on the mixture of spit in your mouth, you coughed as the kiss finally stopped, one of them mewling, “We missed you so much!” before his lips crashed back onto yours. Their hands became grabbier and rougher to your body, nails scratching along the sensitive parts of your neck, and fingerprints being left around your sides as cold hands got shoved beneath your hoodie. 

You wanted to lift your hand, push at least one of them away, but before you could, one hand unstuck from touching you and instead tugged your arm down right away. This was a clear Osamu-move, and as if in response, you heard it growl from behind you while his face buried into your shoulder. “Don’t  _ ever  _ stay so long in the bathroom again, understood?”

“Yes, never!” Atsumu yapped right after, forcing a few more long, breathtaking kissed from your mouth. Lips wandering, he scattered them all over your face, slobby and urgent, as if he was soaking in your life essence through his kiss. It slowly but surely became more clear who’s arm was who’s, as the one around your waist shifted to under your butt, muscles tensing before suddenly, you were relieved of the ones on your neck and arm. Atsumu lifted you from the ground while you tried to stand on your tiptoes as long as you could, not wanting to give yourself to him just like. Iat.

“I’m so tired~” Atsumu complained loudly, whining. “We stood in front of this door forever, [Name]!”

Osamu merely sighed behind you as you were brought back to bed. He let you fall ungently onto the mattress and onto his limbs, but when you tried to adjust, you were merely pulled closer towards him again, leaving you uncomfortable in his hold. He didn’t bother with pulling up a blanket to keep you warm, and goosebumps quickly spread all over your body from how icy the bed was. It made you instinctively shuffle closer to the warm body next to you, and you felt stupidly excited when the second body linked itself with yours shortly after. 

“‘Samu, get your shitty leg off of me!” Atsumu’s voice was too loud for your poor ear that he screamed it into, but you only felt Osamu’s leg pushing down tighter on yours, restricting where you could go even though it hurt to have his bones crush yours under his. “Shut up, Stupid. It’s cold, I want in on the warmth.”

_ How uncharacteristic _ , you thought. Then again, what did you really know about them? Either Osamu was too tired to deal with finding the lost blanket too, or it was actually him wanting to make you as helpless as a piece of meat in between their burger bun-bodies. “It’s not like you could separate us,” he teased his brother, and Atsumu let out an annoyed groan before his demeanor changed rapidly, calming down with his head falling on top of yours with a huff, nuzzling his face into your hair. 

“He’s right, though,” he mumbled, and you weren’t sure if Osamu heard that. If he did, he enjoyed it quietly, feeling good about his brother admitting it without letting you know. “Nothing can separate us.”

“No door and no brother,” Osamu finished his sentence. Apparently, he did listen. 

“Exactly,” Atsumu chuckled, arms tightening around you. 

Now, you were back at the beginning, perhaps feeling more miserable than before as Osamu joined in with keeping you locked between them. Soon, the morning sun would rise again. Another morning you would only be able to see through the gaps in the boards covering the windows. 

Again you’d wake up in this horror scenario that you never wished for. Where had you gone wrong in your life to deserve this? What had you ever done to them? Why did they do the things they were doing to someone they didn’t actually know either?

And most importantly: When would it stop?


	2. Unwillingly

Shaken, you eyed the clock mounted to the wall above the entrance to your room. It was still too early. Too damn early. You tried to twist out of Atsumu's arms, but to no avail; his muscles only tensed up more, holding you down with him on the floor. His chest was snuck against your back, enveloping every curve you had, properly with his body. In his grip, it was unbearably hot, the smell of sweat mixed with deodorant surrounding you, while you wished the time would pass faster.

"He's not coming, ya know?" Atsumu chimed, knowing exactly why you were so frigid despite his best attempts to warm you up to the idea of being alone with him for a while. Usually, it was Osamu who'd come home first and keep his brother - who was filled to the brim with dopamine and every other hormone after his training - at bay. But without you being aware, they seemed to have come to an agreement that it would be Atsumu's turn to be early that day.

"'Samu's too busy to look after you all the time," he mused, a stinging tease on his brother, but he knew you wouldn't go snitching on him for the sake of not upsetting either of the two. "And I so looked forward to spending some time with  _ only  _ you."

You sighed inwardly as you listened to his words. Even if they were suave to the ear of the ignorant and unaware, they weren't fooling you even a little bit. Still, you bit your lip, felt his hand travel, and tried to keep your breathing steady and not panicky. All you could think of was how thankful you were for your winter clothes, thick in material and guarding you longer than the flimsy summer negligees the brother's preferred on you. Perhaps, if they could keep him at bay long enough, you'd be saved by one miracle or another. 

Of course, that was very naive thinking. Suppose Atsumu was aware his brother was going to open the door any second now. In that case, he might have resorted to playing a video game with you instead, enjoying that he was able to have you in his lap for the time being. But he knew better, and at 25, Atsumu had different games in mind than the ones the twins bought and let you play on occasion.

Holding your breath, his hand found it's way under the pullover that you tugged into your pajama pants. Having to dig for something wasn't uncommon for him considering his career, and he didn't mind those minor conditions he had to evade if they concerned you. With undivided attention, his fingers touched what they could reach, driving a chilling sensation up your sides and down to your stomach before the pullover ended up dissatisfying to him. 

Pulling at the freed end of the fabric, he brought his second hand in for assistance, pulling it over your head despite your whiny protest. An "It's cold!" from you was not enough to make him reconsider undressing you. To avoid having your brand new pullover ripped by him if you didn't work with him on getting it over your head and off your arms, you complied reluctantly. Maybe, so you hoped, if you gave him that much, he'd be satisfied after all. In favor of your hopes, you went so far as to disregard the fact that Atsumu was insatiable when it came to two things: Volleyball and you. 

"Don't worry, I'll warm you," was his brief response, before a long, blissful sigh left his mouth, face sinking into the nape of your neck. Atsumu let his nose and lips run down your skin, all the way to the end of your shoulder, planting the softest kisses he could muster, despite his desire for you growing the longer he had the chance to feel you.

There wasn't much you could do to resist him. Had you known he'd come home early, you'd have hidden in the bathroom from him until Osamu showed up, but there was no time for it now. Denying his invitation to sit in his lap and cuddle would only have brought another temper tantrum over you, guilt being thrown at you as Atsumu took the place of the victim,  _ never  _ intending anything bad, but you still avoided him as if he was out there to hurt you. 

"Atsumu," you grumbled protestingly, twisting your torso and shoving away the ever-curious hands of his. One perk of being a volleyball player was how well-maintained his hands were, but that didn't change the fact that they were  _ big  _ and  _ eager  _ as they made their way towards your breasts, your bra being a minor inconvenience on the path. With the fabric still coating your skin, he gave them a good squeeze, a small effort for a man who knew how to use his hands in just the right way, but it was enough to cause a gasp to erupt from you. With your arms pushed on top of his, you tried to pry him off you, but he merely fiddled with your bra, the unusual clasp on the front now making a lot of sense as to why this specific one was chosen for you. 

The bra coming undone, Atsumu didn't let you beg him to touch you, especially not with your mouth being busy uttering mixtures of disapproving utters and the occasional unholdable sigh of arousal. Having him feel you up wasn't a new experience, but at no time had you been exactly happy about what he did. There simply were boundaries you wished you had never crossed with either of the two of them, but in your defense, being held captive by the brothers wasn't the way you assumed your life would take someday. 

Fondling your breast at his own enjoyable pace, his free, right hand began to wander south, dipping into the area between your legs, which you were quick to close as you felt him approach. Undeterred, he pressed one finger in the gap between them, and you felt one after the other following as he spread out his presence. The sensation of his fingertips tapping against your private parts made your back arch away from him, hands shooting forward to pull his off, but like a warning, the sensation of his warm lips and prominent teeth nibbling at your earlobe made you hesitant.

There still were two layers of fabric between his fingers and your pussy, but that didn't spare you from the wince as his pointer found your clit. Music to his ears, it made him eager to hear more, another finger joining in as he dragged them along your slit, pushing and releasing at the sensitive knob. All for his confidence and your pleasure, yet, discomfort. 

Pulling you back against his chest, Atsumu was a fast worker, stirring you and your emotions up quickly. It wasn't even until he slipped his hand beneath your shorts and panties that you even noticed you were biting back moans from his touches. His fingers were rolling your nipple between them, while he - despite your legs clamped together in protest - managed to plunge one finger into your depths, coating it in the juices collecting and spilling onto your panties. You muffled your cry by biting your lip but gave him one last fight if he wanted to touch you so desperately. However, like a fox biting down the goose's neck, you were no match to his built anymore, the time spent in this room having worn down most of your capabilities when it came to strength.

Securing you by throwing you forward, Atsumu had a great time hearing your gasp as your warmed up breast hit the cold ground, sensitivity spiking. At the same time, with your ass in the air, you had to open up your legs now, Atsumu taking great pleasure in dipping two fingers into you, exploring your walls, and opening up your hole. Atsumu took great pride in feeling you clenching around his fingers while he curled them inside you, and you merely held back the noises your body wanted to make.

There was something so entirely unfair in the fact he got to do what he wanted with you, and you still hoped that for some magical reason, you'd be saved from anything else he could have put into his head. But when he was finally done testing your waters, you could barely breathe a sigh of relief. Only for a matter of second did your gaze cross his, and then went to the wet fingers he pulled from your pussy, smacking them together right next to your head and pulling strings from them before having a taste himself. 

His tongue licked up the fluids in a way you could best describe as having chocolate drip from his fingers and indulging in it. Atsumu didn't break eye contact with you, no matter how disgusted you were about the way he shamelessly and deliciously pushed and wrapped his tongue around his very own fingers. Just for a split second, it made you wonder what else he could do with this tongue of his before you caught a grip on yourself and tore your eyes away.

This way, you didn't have to look at the smirk on his face, knowing exactly what those frantic movements meant. Eating you out would have been a pleasure for him, but he too gave the clock a glance, overthrowing the minutes in his head before his brother would be standing in the door. Osamu was an unpleasant onlooker, in Atsumu's opinion, for what he actually wanted to do with you.

The next few movements happened so quickly, you were shocked awake as his palm crossed your bare asscheek, making you yelp in surprise after he had pulled down your pants in one swift motion. By now, you didn't believe someone was going to come to magically save you anymore. In one last attempt, you crawled forward, almost succeeding in getting away a few inches from him if not for his hands grabbing around your hips, pulling you back, and snuck into his hips. 

You didn't need to look back to know what was situated against your butt, the shaft dragging all the way down to your cunt. Thanks to the work on you, his cock had already started to harden, enjoying the free lubricant that Atsumu had spread over your sex with his fingers before. He dragged his length down and up again, have his tip poke at your entrance under your mewls, before he finally sunk it in, spreading you wide open to accommodate him.

It was an almost reverent silence between you two while he pushed inside, a sharp breath flitting through his teeth. At least, it didn't hurt anymore, you had to admit, despite the tears collecting in your eyes, dripping onto your forearms and the floor. Still, the shame, unwillingness, and humiliation remained, even if it wasn't the first or the last time you two would be doing this. 

  
  


"Fuck, that's it, Babe," he mumbled, pulling you up into a knee stand. One arm supporting your discouraged body, he let the other sink down to your thigh, gripping and kneading it as he began to pump into you. Slow at first, Atsumu enjoyed the feeling of your warmth around him, not because you were his glorified cockwarmer, no, rather because it had been so long he had you all to himself. 

There were perks and disadvantages when it came to sharing you with his brother. One of those disadvantages was that he rarely had you to himself, and Osamu wasn't fond of giving him the alone time that Atsumu wished he had with you. Doing these kinds of things in front of his brother not only would cause him trouble, but also an overprotective Osamu since you couldn't do wrong in his eyes. If you behaved, Osamu was more than willing to protect every dignity you had.

The truth was that both brothers knew that their doings weren't the best, but Atsumu had long given up breaking his pretty head over the fact. You three being together was the optimal arrangement, and he could live very well, knowing he only had to share you with his brother.

A brother who didn't even know how good your pussy felt.

Wrapping around his cock, your walls were so damn tight, trying to keep him out but only arousing him more. Since he was the only one for you, Atsumu liked to imagine that you were shaped to his form. The wet, slapping sound that his balls made every time they collided with your clit was only prove that he loved you well, even if you were always so reluctant to admit it. Atsumu didn't have much patience; he'd have done anything to make your lovely voice ring out. However, judging by how your face contorted between the denial of pleasure and spurts of delight crossing over it, he knew that even your pride and reluctance would break in no-time.

"Come on," he taunted you, his free hand wandering to your clit again, as your breath hitched, hands grabbing his arm around you. You weren't even trying to break free anymore; you just were adamant about not admitting it felt good to you too. With his lips caressing your shoulder, Atsumu was tempted to leave another mark on you, despite knowing Osamu would disapprove once he found it. He was still trying to decide if he wanted to risk it, as your voice finally broke free, moans sliding off your lips temptingly. 

"Aah… Atsumu--"

"That's right!" Picking up the pace, he pressed you closer, leaning forward so his cock could reach new depths while you gasped and huffed, shaking your head desperately. "N-No, slow down! You're to fa- fast!" you gasped forth between his pushes, the pace never changing despite your pleas. 

"It's alright, I know you like it!"

Who could deny him the warm, fuzzy feeling collecting in his stomach as he listened to the sounds you two made while making love? Even now, you probably didn't understand what he was feeling for you. The way Atsumu only thought about you all the time. Even when playing volleyball did he think about you, every time he set the ball for a point for his team, he was devoting it to you, and every game he played, he played so he could watch it together with you later, showing you how great your boyfriend was.

There was no one else besides his brother that he'd want to share the feeling of holding you in his arms. The way he could bury his head in your hair, give you his hoodie to wear, and share his favorite onigiri with you. No one else would ever bring out the same joy he felt when he did those things with you. Even now, as he fucked you senseless, Atsumu knew that you were the only one he wanted to share his life with in every aspect. 

Sex was just another way of proving to you how capable he was. He wouldn't let you go dissatisfied, and he would be the one to make you scream and shout in pleasure, his dick stirring you up to the point where you'd forget all the bad memories you harbored. Atsumu would make new, beautiful memories in your mind. The ones you'd like looking back on if only you gave him the time to create those. 

Pumping into you, he let you down again, finally turning you over and helping to arrange your legs. There was a mix of tears and sobs in your voice, but undeniably, some part of you must have enjoyed it too. You avoided his eyes, shielding your face with one of your arms, but he could see the trembling in your lips, showing him your excitement. At least that's what he wanted to believe. By the way you felt, wrapping tightly around him, Atsumu couldn't hold back the pride he felt, knowing you were about to climax, nonetheless from his efforts. 

"It's fine, I'll cum too," he assured you, lovestruck by how wonderful it made him feel. You stirred, panicked, as you heard his words, reaching out to push him away. But he only caught your hand as you tried to bang it into his chest, bringing it up to his face and kissing your knuckles over and over, eyes closing in anticipation of his own orgasm. 

  
  


"Not inside--" were your last words when he suddenly tugged at your arm  **hard** . Suddenly, it was as if nothing was holding him back anymore, and you could only wring and beg as he kept pumping his cock into you. You didn't want to cum; you didn't want any of this! You wished he'd simply pull out and be done with this. But you knew it wouldn't be that easy, would it?

Bodies colliding without another warning, your toes curled as you let out an echoing gasp, ending up in a sob. Hot spurts of semen collected inside of you as Atsumu groaned, muffling himself in your shoulder as he fell on top of you. The words got caught in your throat as you felt him tremble above you, letting out meek confessions of love while all you could think about was the panic of a pregnancy unfolding in your mind. He seemed unbothered as could be, kissing on top of your collarbone. 

Even though he sighed in satisfaction, you felt his hips pick up a rolling motion, widening your insides and distributing his semen evenly everywhere, while you felt the tears return to your eyes, your body shuddering from the recent orgasm. You couldn't hold back your shaking shoulders, which he kissed so lovingly, and much more so, you could not understand how he could lift himself up to look you into your eyes so innocently.

"That was amazing, Sweetie," he mused, kissing away the tears from your eyes as they rolled down your temples. "It felt good, right?" 

His voice was sickenly ecstatic like a child that just won a prize, bringing it home to their mother to show it off. But the moment a sudden click reached his ear, followed by a rustling, the pleased smile disappeared from his face, a frown appearing instead. Instantly, he stopped all he was doing, cock still buried deep into you, and your eyes opened wide too. There weren't exactly many people with keys to your home. Even fewer people with access to your room.

"I'm back," the two of you heard, and Atsumu sighed a quiet, "Fuck. That bastard," before the door opened, Osamu stepping in. There was no time to break away from each other, much less clean yourself up and pretend nothing happened. 

Osamu's eyes widened as he saw you two lay on the floor, disheveled and you in tears. However, he was speechless about what he encountered, and you exchanged an apologizing glance with him before throwing a panicked one at Atsumu. Grinning, Atsumu winked stuck out his tongue as to say,  _ "Oopsie, we got caught!"  _ and it was right then and there that you realized that no matter what you did, this probably wouldn't end well for you.

"It was fun as long as it lasted," he laughed loudly, innocent of all charges. "Sorry, 'Samu. They seduced me."

You weren't sure if the two even perceived the shocked huff you let out as they stared at each other. "Unbelievable," Osamu hissed through gritted teeth, and Atsumu finally got up, pulling his cock, and with it the collected fluids, out of you. He held out his free hand, using the other to hold his flaccid member, while he asked for tissues.

The look on Osamu's face spoke more than a thousand words before the younger twin took the tissue box from the table, throwing it right at his brother's head. "Wow, okay, rude ass!" Atsumu complained, getting to his feet before taking his cleaning business out of the room, absolutely unfazed by the wrath you felt emitting from Osamu, who went after his brother.

However, before he banged the door shut, he turned back halfway towards you, his expression grim and with the most effort not to look at you entirely. "This is not over," he warned, his pointer coming up reprimandingly. "Get in the bath.  **_Now_ ** ."

So you did. You didn't even wait for him to be out of the door before you were up and running, feeling the disgusting fluids run down your thighs. For a moment, you considered locking the entrance to the bath behind you, but you were struck with the fear of what Osamu would do if you'd lock yourself in now. 

Even now, you could hear their screams and shouts, despite it being almost three rooms away. It was hard to understand their furious words, at least Osamu getting louder with every accusation. You were curious what exactly angered him the most, but knowing you'd probably find out soon enough, you sat down inside the bathtub, turning on the water to tune out their voices. 

But even the warm stream of water could not save you from Osamu as he finally marched through the door, locking it behind him. You acknowledged him getting undressed with a brief glance, sinking deeper into the tub filling with water, secretly hoping it would drown you before he could.


	3. Different

_ Chop. _

Half-listening to the sound of a knife cutting through the hill of parsley on the cutting board before you, you sighed, burying your face in your arms propped up on the kitchen countertop. Osamu side-glanced you, estimated your behavior as if you were a diamond and he the jeweler, unwilling to even miss one movement you made. Part of him still believed you'd reach for the knife to attack him or risk yourself, but you wouldn't. At least, not that day. 

Actually, you were glad that after all that happened, Osamu had left the door to the room open, allowing you to roam. It was bad enough that Atsumu had used you for his sick pleasure, and you had to endure Osamu being very thorough in cleaning you up, you wouldn't have wanted to be alone in your roam, stuck in the dark and silence while he went and made dinner. The only thing that was promoted by being locked away was the endless stream of thoughts that you couldn't escape, no matter what you did. 

If only your memories had been kind ones, but by now, they were only filled with the bad things that happened to you lately. 

As if you were a child, Osamu had lifted you out of the water in the bathtub and made you stand facing and touching the wall, bending over for him as he scrubbed you down. The fact he kept his underwear on had reassured you at first but having him - who, in fact, had never seen you stark naked like this before, much less touch you inappropriately - clean you inside out was just as bad. You couldn't even describe the feeling of his fingers digging into your pussy, not for pleasure but the sole purpose of cleaning, all while he cursed under his breath about his brother. 

There was no gentleness to find either, even though the one time you managed to glance over your shoulder, you thought to see a pink tint on his face too while his forehead was covered in wrinkles and his eyes dutifully on the job he was doing. Osamu looked much like when he was cooking, except that he was gentler to the food than he was when he handled you back in the bathroom. At least, and that's what he promised you, and Osamu never broke his promises, good or bad, he sent Atsumu to find a contraceptive pill. Just in case. Just for the possibility that his fingers digging into you to get even the last drop of semen out of your maltreated pussy weren't enough. 

Thinking about it his touch - and you weren't proud of it - made you tingly all over again. It was awful, and you didn't want to feel this way, especially not since you regretfully had to admit that Atsumu had brought you to orgasm, but sensitive as your body was and your constant feeling of being lonely no matter how much the two of them smothered you in their love, simply made you react to any touch you received. 

And Osamu's was so very different.

Even if back then, he touched you in anger and disgust about what his brother did, and you  _ allowed  _ him to do as Atsumu made him believe. Still, it was an experience to feel his touch on your bare skin, his much rougher hands driving down your legs and up your torso. 

Not like Osamu had never touched you before. He did, but he did so sparsely. His hugs never lasted longer than needed, his grip on you had a secure hold and vanished when it didn't have a purpose, and generally did Osamu seem more reluctant to shower you in affection other than short head pats or helping you with something. Atsumu was so brash and demanding when he touched you, while Osamu always felt like he took fifteen precautions before so much as thinking about holding your hand. Really, you appreciated that he wasn't into overstepping more boundaries than he already was with his affections, while Atsumu loved to test them out as far as possible until Osamu called him out. Still, evidently, the two were brothers, so there wasn't a way Osamu could just ignore you and your loveable form completely, and it affected him just as much as it did Atsumu.

At least, that's what you couldn't help thinking about when seeing the visible bulge in his underwear after he finished cleaning you. That was the point where you could have been wrong in thinking about it too much. Perhaps, you should have just left it as it had been, ignored the thought of 'What if' and moved on without ever mentioning again. But rubbing your legs together on top of the bar stool, you wondered. Wondered if Osamu was a different kind of lover than Atsumu was, or if only their touches differentiated from each other. 

Osamu stayed quiet as he proceeded to cook, undeterred by your thoughts and feelings. Even though he had been so angry just minutes ago, he didn't seem to harbor any more ill-feelings - at least for the moment. Maybe he was, once again, pitying you, as you had to stand still for him while he roughly scrubbed you down with a sponge. Not one of the nice, bathroom ones mind you. A kitchen sponge. And he didn't only use the soft side either. Perhaps, after all the nasty curses on his brother were unleashed, he began to reason, realizing that your pitiful, shivering self wouldn't have seduced his brother like Atsumu tried to make him believe.

And now, where he didn't have a chance to apologize for his anger towards you without having to admit that all that was going on was a fatal crime, he had nothing more to say or lash out at you for. So he kept silent as he chopped up the parsley and the meat, preparing a nice, warm soup for you. 

Had it been another life, you could have probably come to appreciate Osamu for what he was doing. For his - controversial - help and care. But it wasn't. This was your life, and you were his captive. You hated him for it and even more did you hate the budding feeling in your nether region, dictating you to act on a whim of desperation. You were tired. So fucking tired that everything was wrong, but you could still feel the need to be loved and held by someone. Someone you chose, even if it was just the only option presented to you. 

Part of you wanted to be comforted and told everything would be okay. In contrast, another wanted to make new memories to drown out all the bad ones from before. Perhaps, if you could just be in charge for one time, you'd be satisfied, you told yourself, and maybe, the only one who could do that was Osamu. 

Slipping off the chair as Osamu stood at the stove, tasting the soup to see if it needed more salt, you rounded the kitchen counter on soft soles, trying not to alert him. However, his attention shifted as you got off the stool with a squeaking sound, and he half-heartedly turned to you to observe what you were doing. Predatory readiness laid in his eyes, and his toned muscles tensed under the shirt he was wearing. Osamu would never trust you to be okay with wandering alone, but he was a quiet observer. A quiet observer that would  _ break  _ your wrist the moment you reached for a knife or tried to attack him. 

But you were doing none of those antics. You simply stepped up to him, pulled his hand down to taste the soup yourself, licking your lips as you nodded that it was alright. That was more interaction than most days, where you wouldn't even taste test for him when he put it into your mouth. However, Osamu seemed to appreciate your cooperation in dinner making, humming thoughtfully as he stirred the soup one last time. He was just about to turn around when you bumped into him, feeling his body tense all over again after initially relaxing. Even though Volleyball wasn't the sport for him anymore, the man was just as well built as his brother, even if it was from different workouts now. 

What Atsumu had in his thighs, Osamu had in his arms. You had to admit that usually, you found it a bit scary when he closed in on you, his figure always making you feel small in comparison. But if it hadn't been for their kidnapping and locking up, you would have given them the benefit of finding them attractive as well. 

Osamu's reaction didn't let you wait as he turned around faster than a cowboy could pull a gun. His hands were both ready to fight you, lifted up over you, while his brain still tried to comprehend what you were doing. God, you hoped he'd recognize this as a harmless hug, or else you'd be going to bed that night hungry, in pain,  _ and  _ horny.

"[Name]?" he eventually decided to just ask, giving you the benefit of the doubt that you weren't setting him up in a catastrophe. But you simply hugged him tighter and took a deep breath until his arms finally settled, lowering onto your shoulders without pushing you away. And as if he knew your intentions, they started to wander, slowly but surely dragging down both sides of your back, creating a pleasant tickling to which you giggled.

Looking up at him, you couldn't believe your luck as you caught him smiling, his wide-open eyes reflecting your imagine in them as if he didn't quite believe what was happening either. The usually stern-looking fella had his reddened cheeks back, together with furrowed, skeptical eyebrows meeting each other in wrinkles of doubt. And yet, he didn't push you away or made an effort to separate you two - a first.

"What are you doing?" he asked, voice trembling slightly as if your answer could only be worse than he anticipated. But clearing his throat helped him regain some of his composure, even though his blush didn't vanish. You thought you had him all figured out as you watched him like this, realizing that maybe that was the reason he liked to observe you so much. If you looked at someone long enough, you realized things about them without even wanting to know them.

Instantaneously, it made you realized your mistake, too. No, you didn't want to know any of the emotions you witnessed just this moment. You didn't want to know that the heart-throbbing look in his eyes was the same lovesickness that his brother had. You didn't want to know that beneath him awkwardly holding back, he was exactly the same kind of eager as Atsumu. He was another person that loved you madly, that was absolutely driven insane by just this small affection initiate by you. You had all the evidence presented to you that even when you suspected it, Osamu wasn't so different from his twin at all. Not even a little bit.

His head lowered, hanging in the air just a short while as he waited for you to pull away. He wanted it, demanded it desperately, that you'd appeal to his rationality and sense of staying away for your sake. From the very beginning, Osamu had put on this role of overseer, the role of the person stepping between you and his unrestrained brother, so they wouldn't cause more harm to you than they already had done. It was oh so wrong to keep you as their personal love pet, and Osamu was painfully aware of his wrongdoings. But confirmed by Atsumu, he couldn't bring himself to make it right now and risk losing you along with it. 

Because all he really wanted was you as well. 

And so he hoped that it would be you to restrain him once more. Restrain him before he couldn't help himself anymore but shower you in this love he had for you all this time and held back for your sake. But when you didn't push him away, what else could he do but finally kiss you? It was all your fault, and you tempted him beyond anything he ever experienced. You made him believe that you wanted this; that you wanted  _ him _ .

Was it him that you wanted, you wondered as you returned his kiss? Where it was a careful dip into the ocean at first, his lips quickly began crashing down on you, just like the rest of his body as he bent you over the kitchen counter, your back on the cold stone and legs dangling in the air. Before you knew it, he had you pinned on the kitchen furniture, pouncing you like an animal seeing the first prey after starving for an eternity. 

"Are you sure?" he managed to press out of his mouth sometimes between forcing his tongue between your lips and pressing up on you, a telling bulge settling between your legs, the remnant of the bath ordeal. It would have been impossible for Osamu to hide his desire for you now, and you dared to assume that even if you said no, he wouldn't have been able to back away from you in his current state. Perhaps he wished he could, but everything on his mind and body seemed to scream for you, riling him up in a way with which you could never have gotten him off you anymore, even if you wanted.

No, it probably wasn't him that you wanted. The moment he let his sweatpants slide to the floor, you realized that you had overestimated the situation and especially yourself. You thought initiating gave you the title of being in control, but suddenly, it seemed to slip off your hands again. What had been your purpose to present yourself so willingly to this starving animal Osamu was? Was it the loneliness you felt? The prickling in your stomach after he touched you all over in the bathroom? Was it simple desire, and if yes, hadn't it been enough to do it with Atsumu prior to this? Or had it been a naive spark of hope to get along better with your captor and earn some benefits with these indecent doings? You couldn't exactly lie to yourself that your initial thoughts hadn't been clouded by your body tingling for him. Still, you wished now you could have gone back and thought twice about it before leading Osamu on. 

For he was no different from Atsumu, a thought you acknowledged much too late.

So you used the bit of strength in your back to lift your legs up, crossing them behind his hips as Osamu groaned, his lips trailing off to explore other regions. Giving your hands free, his own found their place around your hips, holding on needily and pressing you towards him. As he was grinding up to you, you realized just how desperate Osamu was for you, especially after having touched you so thoroughly back in the bathroom and seen Atsumu's chaos on you. It seemed like his brother's doings had, in fact, bothered him more than even you could fathom. But really, who could guilt him for it? Always having to be proper and step back while there was this raging love burning in his blood.

It didn't take him long to explore you, feel you up in new ways he never had before. His first touch on new parts of your body was always cautious, as if he thought he'd hurt you by merely driving his hand down your stomach. But Osamu was quick to get adjusted, eerily choosing the same spots to touch and kiss you that Atsumu loved to play with. The connection of twins seemed to go beyond sharing the same taste in pudding, it seemed, and though Osamu turned out to be much, much more awkward than his brother, you could only blame on his inexperience.

You didn't fight him as he pulled off your pants and panties in on swift motion, but you also didn't bite back the moan warbling off your lips as his face connected with your folds. By now, you wished you could have scolded yourself for your bad judgment of the situation, but as Osamu slowly but surely started to understand what he was doing, you merely flinched in joy of the sensation of him lapping at your clit. 

Sex wasn't the comfort you might have needed. It couldn't replace your happy home life and having a healthy relationship with someone, but you were right that it could make new memories as the only thing your mind concentrated on was the sensation between your legs driving you insane. Osamu didn't mind you clinging your hands into his hair, leading him to the right spots. On the contrary, he seemed to be especially eager the more you engaged. The way he treated you normally, you wouldn't have thought he'd be so keen on pleasing you. But it made sense, considering how little he always had of you, that now that you were his for the moment, he wanted it  _ all _ . 

His tongue made you exclaim all sorts of happy noises, and you couldn't help but wonder where he learned the way of using his mouth this way. Making onigiri couldn't possibly make anyone good at fellatio. Still, you were ready to give him the benefit of the doubt, for he lifted you up into new heavens. His brother never was as attentive as Osamu turned out to be, and even if it was a short-lived pleasure, you appreciate how different they were in that aspect. 

When he finally let off of teasing your clit, you felt like falling out of all clouds, breathing heavily and unable to even fathom the situation you were in at the moment. Not until you heard his heavy breaths above you and felt a big tip poking on your hole. There wasn't much Osamu could say, even when your head snapped back to look down at what was trying to gain entrance. In his eyes, you could see yourself, suddenly insecure and anxious, but with the deep shades laying over his, you knew it was too late to freak out. 

Caging you between his arms, Osamu kept you in place, unwilling to let you go now, and you took a deep breath, trying to hold it as his hips pushed forward. You could be thankful for the lubrication, but where you had expected him to be about the same size as Atsumu, you had to find out that the twins surprisingly did not share the same size down below. Osamu couldn't keep up with Atsumu's long cock, hitting all the spots there were in you, but if it came to thickness, he way overdid his brother's. 

A soft squeal escaped you together with your breath as you tried to adjust. "W-Wait, slowly!" you wanted to order him, hoping that if he stopped and let you brace yourself before continuing, you'd be able to take on the challenge that was his cock. "Come on now," Osamu mumbled instead, kissing your cheek. His hands folded over your head, and you felt the pressure intensifying from the top, slowly but surely impaling you down onto his hips pressing up. He wasn't even thinking about slowing down now, and you should have known better than even hinting on refusing anything he wanted to do.

"So fuckin' tight, Babe," he sighed while you spluttered in pain and pleasure as he bottomed you out. It was absolutely unbelievable that this man could fill you up by merely embedding himself in your pussy, but there he was. "Feeling good, ey?" he asked, lips curling to a grin as he took an appreciative look over your body, wringing in pleasure as you held back from cumming by simply being entered by Osamu. It shouldn't have been this easy to get you off, but you blamed in on your previous orgasm and his work on cleaning you, nodding slowly. 

"I see," he smirked, and you felt him pull out a few inches before he did a rough re-entering, pushing you over the edge in an instant. Legs tensing and back arching, you squealed in pleasure, soon overcome by a long, pleased moan and his name falling off your lips. Only for the first part of your orgasm did Osamu manage to hold back moving, letting you live out the shakiest of the release before he began to move again, slowly and in shorter movements at first. 

Snaking his arms beneath you, he pressed your bodies together, directing every move that needed to be done while you hung in his embrace, still dealing with the aftermath of your orgasm. It didn't take long for Osamu to pick up his pace, being able to finally experience you like he did in his horniest dreams, even if that meant screwing you like a rabbit. It was evident he didn't want to miss out on even one sensation, lunging his tongue into your mouth to suck away even the last spirits you had while his pace turned erratic. 

When he pulled away, you had only time for a short, surprised gasp before he turned you over on the counter, pushing up your left leg to lay beside you and pushing himself deep inside your spread pussy again. Him reaching new depth made both of you gurgle out delighted huffs and groans, and when he gripped your elbows, pulling them back to push himself further into you, you felt lost in your own body. 

It was wrong. So utterly wrong. But if someone had told you that wrong felt right on occasion, now you would have believed them instantly. You couldn't think about anything besides that thick cock hammering into you and the sloppy sounds your hips made when they connected. Osamu said your name plenty of times, but even if he had someone else's, you wouldn't have minded it at all. Even if you didn't hear them, you could tell what he was feeling for you, his lust wholly overtaken by his love. He kept telling you how good it felt and how much he adored you, the words slurred as they came from a place of passion. But all there was left for you in return was the bubbling in your stomach, your g-point crying out for another release and by the throbbing and pumping inside of you, you assumed Osamu was feeling the same. 

Collapsing on top of you, he didn't stop grinding and twisting his hips against yours, wanting to experience every last bit of you before he stopped. "You feel so good, [Name]," he whimpered, kissing the nape of your neck while his hand closed around the front. "I-I'll cum," he explained as if there was a need to justify himself, and you gulped, realizing his touch was less gentle than expected. 

"C-Cum," you urged him, for the first time in this whole ordeal moving your hips up and down into his grind. "Me… Me too, Osamu."

He let out a low laugh after hearing his name, his hand vanishing from your throat when suddenly his elbow replaced it, squeezing you even tighter and reminding you of the occasional roughness Osamu had. You felt so put in place and dominated over, completely unable to move except for the submissive grinding. That was what you always felt when being with Osamu, and though you thought it would be different now that you were so intimate with him, you had once again misjudged him. 

His last few pushes were rougher and harder to take than any other before. Though you gurgled out your moans, your hands clawed into the flesh of his arm as Osamu grunted with every push. He holed you out and disappeared before filling you to the brink again, and you expected it wouldn't be any different for his cum. The hot, milky substance collected in the spread-out depths Osamu's cock left behind, and your body responded with shivers starting from the inside out. 

Maybe it was degrading and inappropriate for the relationship you and Osamu had, but you couldn't lie that it felt incredible to sink into the fog that came with orgasming again, for the third time that day. If you'd always feel like you were as Osamu left his mark on you, perhaps you'd have been happier altogether. Disconnected and used, but happier. 

Nothing, no fighting, and no behaving would ever feel as good. They could praise you and submit to your wishes, but it probably would never satisfy you as much. Only leaving would ever come close to this experience, even though that meant your mind might have already been as depraved as theirs. 

"I love you," Osamu sighed, face nuzzled into your shoulder. "I love you so much."

"I know," you whispered, almost tempted to respond with something appropriately like  _ "Thanks" _ or  _ "I love you too" _ . Luckily, you didn't, not giving Osamu the height of responding to his feelings positively. 

"Don't let Atsumu--" he pushed out, getting harshly interrupted by a loud bang on the floor on the other side of the countertop and the rustling of a paper bag.

"Don't let me what?! What the absolute fuck is going on here?!"

It could have been so nice as you looked at Atsumu, both anger, disappointment, and then more anger crossing his face. So nice, if only the twin had stayed away for a few more seconds longer, giving you the time to recover and Osamu to try and cover it up. You heard him grumble on top of you before he kissed your shoulder again, releasing his hold on you before leaning up to face his brother. 

"I made them come twice," he said proudly. Clearly, it was Osamu's revenge on his brother after Atsumu played both you and Osamu dirty with his plans.

"Excuse-- WHAT?! YOU DID WHAT?! You piece of shit--"

The following tirade of curses you simply blinded out, letting out a long sigh as Osamu finally got off and out of you, a splurting sound following his cock pulling out, while he fetched some paper towels. All while Atsumu went on and on about how you two could be doing such things after he got scolded for it, Osamu seemingly very indifferent about his brother's tantrum. Some part of you could kind of relate why he'd feel betrayed coming home to the same scene Osamu had kicked him out before for. But really, this time, it had actually been your fault, and you weren't keen on telling him that and taking his anger towards you. 

Osamu helped you down the kitchen counter and wiped off any excess after following his instructions on lifting your leg up for him. Had you ever seen him so carefree before? He even looked up at you smiling lightly, another lovestruck blush on his cheeks. With your legs shivering still, he put your pants back in place and gave you a kiss on the forehead, telling you to hurry back to your room until dinner is ready, and he figured out what to do with the raging bastard running up and down the apartment.

"Welcome home," you whispered, passing by Atsumu, and his tirade came to an abrupt halt. With his mouth hanging open, he looked after you, as did Osamu, both twins equally surprised that you'd greet him, all while you hurried to get back into your room, closing the door behind you. There hadn't been a specific reason for you to do something you usually refused. Perhaps you found yourself in a too good to be real mood, manners returning to you as a reflex. Or maybe, you just wanted their arguing to finally cease. Leaning against the wood, you listened to the ensuing silence before their voices picked up again, however, less strained and agitated and more with quiet accusations, as well as surprised tones. 

You, on the other hand, slipped beneath your blanket, pulling it all the way up over your head and enjoying the luxury of having it all to yourself for once. This blanket, usually shared by all three of you, managed to finally comfort you - for real this time - even if raging reproaches started to collect and turn the pleasant fog of lust into dark clouds of self-pity. 

_ How far more _ , you wondered,  _ would you sink before they'd reach their goal to completely take you over? _

When did humans break under the circumstances they were facing? And even more so: When would it happen to you? Unfortunately, it was already too late to ask yourself this, the answer slowly and menacingly dripping down your leg as their voices echoed from the kitchen into the back of your mind.

But you had yet to fully realize that you were already caught in their greater plan of loving you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last chapter! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts, I'd be happy to read about your experience reading my story ♥


End file.
